onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Baelfire's Coconut
Baelfire's Coconut is an item featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the fourth episode of the third season. History At some point when Baelfire is able to leave Neverland, the coconut halves are left behind in the cave. }} When the heroes come up with an idea to send a message to Henry, Emma hides the coconut halves in one part of the cave, before leaving the area. Following a reunion with Neal, Emma and Hook join him to gather the coconut halves, which they'll need to capture Pan's Shadow, a being that can be manipulated to take everyone home. While Emma disappears further into the Lost Boy cave to find where she hid the coconut, Hook accidentally reveals to Neal that he and Emma kissed. Upon reaching Dark Hollow to find the Shadow, Neal attempts to light the candle with a lighter, but when he has trouble, Hook offers to help. The two end up arguing over the lighter as well as their rivalry for Emma's affections. The men go to retrieve the lighter, which has fallen several feet away, Emma sees Pan's shadow and two other shadows approaching, causing her to hastily grab the coconut halves. The two shadows quickly overpower both Hook and Neal and begin ripping out their shadows, while Emma channels her magic to light the candle and entrap Pan's shadow within the coconut. The trio then go to find Tinker Bell and show her the coconut as proof they now have something to get them off the island, which reestablishes Tinker Bell's alliance with them. Upon defeating Pan and reviving Henry, the heroes scramble to leave Neverland aboard the Jolly Roger. Emma lights a cannon, which Neal follows up with by releasing the shadow over it. When the cannon fires, the shadow is propelled higher up in the air, giving Regina the opportunity to project the being into the ship sail to fly them back to Storybrooke. Unbeknownst to the citizens of Storybrooke, Pan switched bodies with Henry before the return to town. After he releases the shadow from the sail, it murders Mother Superior the next day. Fearful the shadow may come back to take someone else, Neal heads off to the ship to get the coconut and candle, with Hook and Tinker Bell going with him. When Pan's deception is finally uncovered, they are too late to stop him from stealing the Dark Curse scroll from Regina's vault. Hoping to stop Pan from recasting the curse, a powerful wand from the Black Fairy is needed for switching Pan and Henry to their rightful bodies so Regina, as the first curse caster, can prevent Pan's curse by destroying the curse scroll. Since Mother Superior is dead, Tinker Bell, Neal, David and Hook seek out the convent nuns to get the wand, but then, the shadow attacks. After their attempts to chase the shadow away fail, Neal encourages Tinker Bell to try. Using a pinch of pixie dust, Tinker Bell flies into the air and absorbs the shadow into the coconut. She destroys the shadow for good by throwing the coconut into an open fire, which surprisingly returns Mother Superior's shadow to her body, reviving her. }} Appearances